This application proposes to conduct the Massachusetts Breast Cancer Summit. The goal of this Summit is to improve the early detection of breast cancer among medically underserved women, particularly women of diverse cultures in eastern and central Massachusetts. Massachusetts has a relative excess of breast cancer, and this Summit is designed specifically to improve screening rates among women least likely to receive regular mammograms. This goal will be achieved through education of small businesses, community and voluntary groups, and health organizations, in order to stimulate breast cancer education among women of diverse cultural groups and to increase their access to high quality mammography. This application has been developed in close collaboration with key community groups who will co-sponsor the Summit, including the Cancer Information Service, the American Cancer Society, the Massachusetts Department of Public Health, the National Black Leadership Initiative on Cancer and the City of Boston Department of Health and Hospitals, the Latino Health Institute, the Native American Indian Center of Boston, South Cove Community Center, and the Massachusetts Association for Older Americans. The participation of this array of community organizations is likely to stimulate broad participation from the targeted communities. This project proposes to meet the following aims: to organize a Breast Cancer Summit Planning Committee; to design and implement an effective Outreach Plan to assure a broad representation of intermediary groups at the Summit; to conduct a one-day Summit for 250-300 community representatives; to create a community network of organizations and businesses to facilitate sharing of resources and information, and distribution of materials in support of breast cancer education and screening; and to evaluate the Summit by assessing the number of breast cancer programs offered or planned by participants in the four months following the Summit. Speakers have been selected to represented diverse cultural groups. The impact of this funding is likely to remain beyond the day of the Summit. The project will strengthen the ties between key community organizations and foster the development of a Community Resource Network. This Summit is likely to suggest effective means of engaging representatives of diverse cultural groups in educating women about the importance of early detection of breast cancer.